The Iron Ring (novel)
The Iron Ring is a fantasy novel by Alexander based on ancient When Haskkat , the king of Sundari loses the dice game when Mirri the king of mahapura said to Tamar that if he lose the game his life now belongs to him, Tamar loses everything-his kingdom, its riches and his life his own. Then Jaya said that would give him the iron ring that means that now Tamar belongs to him and he had to accompany him to mahapura. Then Tamar woke up and opened his eyes as if it had all been a dream only that the Iron Ring that appears mysteriously on his finger. To Tamar, born to the warrior caste, honor is everything. So he sets out on a journey to make good on his even to give up his life if necessary. And he enters into a world where animals talk, spirits abound, and magic is everywhere. Plot Synopsis In this wild book, Tamar plays a dice game with Jaya, the King of Mahurpa, and loses the game and the ownership of his life. The King gives our prince an iron ring as a token to remember. He instructs Tamar to come to his kingdom. Tamar sets out the next day and settles a dispute between a monkey and a snake. Both thank him and the snake kingdom offers him to pick anything from their treasury. Tamar picks the smallest of gems. He finds out it has magical powers beyond even the wisest of snake's knowledge. He then meets Mirri, a gopi, when he comes back supposedly to the same spot. She takes him back to her village, much to the amusement of the other gopis or village girls, and he meets up with his friend and they carry on. Mirri, the gopi, follows them and helps them with her common sense. They meet up with Ashwara, the famous wanted criminal, when he protects them from Nahusha, who stole the throne of Ranapura from Ashwara. Tamar agrees to help him plee to Bala, who has a huge army, to get Ashwara's throne back. Bala denies Ashwara, but he also denies Nahusha who showed up to do the same thing. Tamar promises his troops and he and Ashwara fight Nahusha. They fight and they lose. Tamar is seperated from his friends and is forced to handle the dead, something unthinkable of someone of his high class. After a while he leaves and is rejoined by his friends who survived and more troops have come. Ashwara is dead. But so is Bala, who sided with Nahusha, and so is Kana, Nahusha's captain. They call in their monkey friends to tamper with Nahusha's chariots and weapons. Everything falls apart as they ride into war. Nahusha dies from his wild caged animals that the monkeys freed. Tamar carries on his journey and a demon tries to take the ruby that Tamar has had this whole time. The snake folk show up and defeats the demon, and saves the monkey who was bit in the fight. Tamar carries on and finds the kingdom of Mahurpa and talks to the king. The king could see into the future slightly. He saw that Nahusha would grow more powerful and so he played dice with many kings. Some broke their honor from the beginning, some made half-hearted attempts, some failed and died and made no impact. Tamar was the last small kingdom that the king found. It was purely by chance that Tamar did everything right. Tamar then marries Mirri, and settles down and makes his kingdom a happy one. Chapters *Part I. The Iron Ring #A Friendly Game of Aksha #The Iron Ring #Questions in the Palace #Questions in the Forest #Naga Raja #A Beautiful Gopi #Thorns #A Miserable Bird #Lost and Found #Ashwara #The Choosing #*Part II. In the Forest #Bala's Durbar #Nahusha #Bala's Decision #Little Akka #Elephant Hunters #The Rakshasa #Soma-Nandi #The Hermit #The Ashrama #*Part III. Ranapura #Garuda Does a Service #Kirin and Skanda #At the Gates of Ranapura #"Sankula! Sankula!" #"See the Trees Turn Gold..." #The Burning Ground #The Chandala #*Part IV. Jaya #A Life Thread Broken #Garuda's Journey #Mirri's Plan #The Bandar-loka #To the Sow Mountains #The Traveler #The Fire Flower #The Palace of Illusions #Jaya Characters *Tamar *Rajaswami *Mirri *Hashkat *Shesha *Darshan *Jaya *Hunter *Garuda *Adi-Kavi *Akka *Arvati *Ashwara *Bala *Gayatri *Sheesha *Yashoda *Vati *Sunda *Soma-Nandi *Shilla Rani *Skanda *Jagati *Jamba-Van Category:Books